


你久飞为往何？

by 优田亚琪 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: George攻, Kimi受, M/M, “一步之遥”, “为你 我甘忍凄怆”, “救兵”, 展白吧快手决斗, 展白衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E4%BC%98%E7%94%B0%E4%BA%9A%E7%90%AA
Summary: 正在下载电影还不能暂停网速慢慢慢慢慢……心塞塞可以自动忽略题目因为是突然蹦出来的……这就去码字……





	你久飞为往何？

**Author's Note:**

> 正在下载电影还不能暂停网速慢慢慢慢慢……心塞塞  
可以自动忽略题目因为是突然蹦出来的……  
这就去码字……

有时候看着自家男人工作狂一枚忙得要死要活实在是不能理解，Geo终于手忙脚乱地收拾好要刚回家来累成个鬼的Kimi时这样想，伸直腰甩去额头上沁出的细汗。  
他去厨房转了一圈，找到了刚刚还没喝完的一纸袋牛奶，家里唯一留下来的存货了，想也没想就腾到杯子里给在沙发上躺尸的Kimi。  
“啊……Geo你实在是太好了……你就是上天派来拯救我的恩人啊。”Kimi眼底浸满笑意地接过牛奶，缓慢且僵硬地爬起来，喝得上气不接下气。Geo一边轻轻地顺着他的背，一边提醒他：“慢点……又没有人和你抢。”  
眼见一杯牛奶被舔的干干净净，Geo转手接过，坐在Kimi身侧，另一手环过他的肩膀：“你缺了我就活不下去是么……”  
“George……我不是把你当作……”  
“没啊……我心甘情愿照顾你一辈子，”他柔声打断怀里人的话，又低下头，昏暗中看不清他脸上的表情，“我只是不希望你这么累，身体是自己的。”  
Kimi噤了声，两个人在黑暗中静静地坐着，许久Kimi挣脱出来，搬过Geo的脸逼他直视自己的眼：“我在努力啊……趁着年轻，还想拼出些成就来。”  
“George，其实我一直在想，爱情和事业是不是真的可以双丰收，可是这么长时间过去了，我发现那仅仅是个遥远的梦啊……我们在世俗的眼光下艰难地走到一起已经很不容易了，但我现在还是不肯放弃……”Kimi轻声说道，Geo可以清楚看到他眼中波澜四涌，心中那个长久维持的念头终于分崩离析。  
他猛地抓过对方背部的衣料，将对方紧紧箍在身前：“你离成功只有一步之遥，但是我一直都在你身边……不用怕，甩开膀子去闯吧……我宁愿守住孤独。”他不知道自己说出这句话时是怎样的心情。  
“谢谢你，Geo……对不起。”  
一吻封缄所有的话语。  
——“你，我的蓝翼苍鹰，你久飞为往何？”  
——“我要飞越山岭，直到宁静之地。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有点不知道自己在写啥……总之就是各种赶……网速还是慢慢慢慢慢……下个片子都不顺心……另外妈妈一直在喊我吃饭……  
你们要不要先说些什么？……我去乖乖进食


End file.
